Arana: Spider-Girl of 2099
by SParkie96
Summary: A girl from the year 2099 showed up in the Parkers' living room...through a freaking portal in their television at two in the morning. And said future girl traveled back in time to be trained by the orignial Spider-Girl. There's just one problem, the original Spider-Girl is dead. AU Teen Heroes Universe. Rated T for Language. Multi X-Overs


**Arana: Spider-Girl of 2099**

* * *

**Summary: A girl from the year 2099 showed up in the Parkers' living room...through a freaking portal in their television at two in the morning. And said future girl traveled back in time to be trained by the orignial Spider-Girl. There's just one problem, the original Spider-Girl is dead. AU Teen Heroes Universe. Rated T for Language. **

**Author's Note: Hello, readers. Here is my new fanfic centered around the arrival of Anya Corazon into the Teen Heroes Universe. Though I never understood her actual story, the character still fascinated me, so I made it so Anya is actually the niece of Miguel O'Hara, the Spider-Man of 2099, coming back from the future to seek out training from the original Spider-Girl, May Parker. If you read "Ben's Still Here" (one of my fanfics) May dies at the hands of King Pin. Takes place after "Hit Girl" but before "Frozen: the Story of Samantha Parkington". Sami's about sixteen (like the rest of the Teen Heroes), Ben is thirteen, Mindy is ten, Dick Grayson is thirteen, Justin Bieber/Starkis about eighteen or so, etc.**

**Constructive Criticism welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I own my own characters. **

* * *

** Chapter One: Intruder Alert**

* * *

An ominous aqua blue filled the dark room as the occupants basked in the glow. One of the figures sat at the large computer, doing research while the smaller figure flipped a butterfly knife between her fingers and palms. The bigger figure sighed and rubbed at her temples, rapidly blinking the sleep out of her eyes,

"Minds, why don't you try going to get some rest?" the figure asked the smaller. Mindy shook her head, making her blonde pig tails shake too,

"It's okay, really! I'm not that tired. Did you find anything, Sami?" the ten year old replied enthusiastically, hoping to change the subject.

Sami shook her head and released a yawn, "Not yet. You have school tomorrow, you should get to bed,"

"But we go to the same school! Why aren't you going to bed?" Mindy protested.

"Cause I have been doing this for almost eleven years now. I'm pretty much used to this." the sixteen year old replied.

"Not fair." Mindy said with a pout.

Sami just smiled and ruffled the little girl's hair, "Get to bed, kiddo." Mindy just grumbled a few incoherent protests under her breath before kissing her guardian on the cheek and bidding the elder a goodnight (or morning, considering it was almost one in the AM), before heading to her own room. Sami sighed and rubbed at her temples once more, silently wishing she could figure out what the hell the Joker/Symbiote gang was planning to do with the stolen alien tech.

There was a sudden loud bang, or crash. It couldn't be distinguished, but whatever it was, it was loud. The sound made the teenager jolt out of her seat in shock. The noise didn't sound like it had come from her lab, or her room for that matter. A blood-curdling scream of her name from the living room area was enough motivation to make the brunette jump up out of her seat and rush out of her lab.

Once downstairs, Sami kept her head on a swivel, gun in hand. She maneuvered through the Dining Room area, looking through toward the main part of her Living Room. She saw her family had gathered there, seemingly surrounding something. The adopted child, Esther, stood away from everyone else. Not wanting to be near the rest of the family. Sami looked down at the other to check for injuries. When she saw none on the other, she brushed past the younger and went over toward the rest of her family,

"Mom, Dad? What's going on?" Sami asked in a worried manner.

Peter whipped around at the sound of his daughter's voice,

"What the hell is this?" Peter asked.

Sami raised a brow. What the hell was what? And how the hell was she supposed to know? She had just gotten down here. She couldn't even see what "this" was. Her family wasn't exactly see through.

"Dad, I just got down here and it's kind of hard to explain anything, when I can't even see what you're all looking at." Sami explained.

Peter stepped aside, gently pulling a very startled and half-conscious Bloom with him. Once they had moved, they had revealed a decent sized portal that had been hidden behind their bodies. The portal gave off an almost blinding white and blue glow. Though it looked harmless enough, it made Sami's senses go absolutely nuts. She narrowed her eyes at it, moving closer to observe it. She held up one of her gauntlets as a holographic blue screen popped up, giving her readings and information,

"It's a portal, obviously, but according to my readings it's giving off radiation. Radiation that shouldn't even exist yet. Most likely futuristic technology. Or very advanced tech. There's too many elements mixed with unidentified components to tell exactly what this may be." Sami explained as best she could.

Ben looked absolutely disinterested, and very exhausted, "So, some dope from the future wants to visit our time?"

"Probably?" Sami said, turning to give the boy a confused look.

"Goodnight!" Ben simply stated, as he turned on his heels to go back up to bed.

Until the portal became seemingly unstable and started to give off wild bolts of electricity. The whole Parker Family turned their attention back to the mysterious opening in the dimensions. The wild bolts of static starting blasting at random, causing the family to duck behind furniture for cover. Sami backed up to the closest table, flipping so the table top faced the portal. Mindy and Ben were next to her, ducked behind the couch.

"We gotta do something!" Ben hollered over the loud noises coming from the portal.

"I know, but the question is what?!" Sami hollered back.

"Can't we just throw an explosive at it?" Mindy hollered.

"We could, but we don't know what it would do!" Sami replied.

As sudden as everything had started, the noises had ceased. The blue glow seemed to have died, causing the room to be bathed in darkness once more. Sami used her powers to see in the dark, eyes now glowing green. Judging by the equally green glow next to her, Ben had done the same. The two brunettes nodded to one another, as if telling one another that they were okay. Mindy gave a quiet, "All good here" as if saying she was okay too. An orange glow rose out from behind the counter between the Living Room and the Dining Room. The kids turned their attention to it, watching as Bloom glowed a white orange color, the source of the orange glow. Peter stood next to his wife,

"Is everyone alright?" he asked.

"We're fine Dad." Sami called.

"I hope so." An accented feminine voice said.

The Parkers froze, exchanging alarmed looks. Ben mouthed, "Who the hell is that?" to Sami, receiving a shrug in return as she shook her head. Slowly, Sami peeked her head up from behind the underside of the table and looked at where the portal had formerly been. Her eyes widened in shock. She definitely couldn't explain what she was seeing.

In place of the portal was a girl, about fourteen years old. She had dark brown hair held in a messy ponytail, olive colored skin. Her eyes were covered by bug-eyed red goggles with yellow lenses. She wore a white t-shirt with a red spider on it's chest, bulky red fingerless gloves, black tights, with red and yellow sneakers. She had on a red pack in the shape of a spider. The same spider shape was also tattooed on her right bicep, except the tattoo was blue and glowed slightly.

Sami observed the other girl again. Who the hell was this? Cautiously, Sami stood up, gun in hand once again. The intruder turned her head toward the other. The younger girl's face became seemingly excited,

"Holy Transwarp! You're Sami Parker! I've been looking for you and your family. I was-" the girl begin, until Sami clicked off the safety on her gun.

"Who the hell are you?" Sami growled.

The intruder threw her hands up in defense at the sight of the gun, "Whoa, whoa! I'm not looking for trouble!" she said.

"What do want?" Sami growled again.

"You guys. I've come looking for Spider-Girl." the younger said innocently.

"She's not here." Ben called out.

"Pssh, don't be ridiculous. This is her house-"

"She died." Sami deadpanned.

"...What?" the younger girl asked in confusion and shock.

Sami sighed in frustration, "Who are you and want the hell do you want?!" she hollered, losing her patience.

The intruder winced at the sudden volume change in the other's voice. The rest of the Parker family had slowly gotten up from behind their hiding places, watching the two girls. No one moved from their place. After a couple minutes of silence, Peter patted his wife reassuringly on the shoulder before slowly walking over to the girls. He nodded toward Ben and Mindy, telling them to stay put. He reached Sami and the strange girl, both watching the male. Peter put his hand on Sami's gun, a sign that silently meant that she could put it away. The blue eyed girl huffed, but lowered her weapon anyway. Peter turned his head toward their intruder,

"Let's try this in a not-so-hostile manner. Who are you?" he asked slowly and calmly, as if speaking to a child.

The girl gave him a panicked look, slowly sliding her goggles off of her eyes and on to her head, revealing honey brown eyes. She slowly held out a hand, "Arana, but my real name is Anya. Anya Corazon."

Peter offered the girl a gentle smile, shaking her hand, "Hello, Anya. I'm Peter Parker. You seem to already know Sami here," he said motioning to Sami, who still glared at the brown eyed girl, "behind the couch is my son Ben and Sami's adopted girl, Mindy," the two kids popped their heads up from behind the couch, "and in the kitchen is my wife Bloom and our adopted daughter Esther Coleman."

Anya cleared her throat nervously, "Not to sound creepy or weird, sir, but I already know who you all are."

Peter gave her a confused look. Anya took a nervous breath and was about to speak, but got cut-off by Ben as he raised his hand, "How long will this story take?" he asked.

"Benjamin!" Bloom scolded.

"I'm just asking!" he protested.

"A couple minutes?" Anya said uncertainly.

Ben groaned, throwing himself over the couch to lay on the cushions. Mindy cautiously moved to sit on the arm of the couch. Bloom and Esther didn't move, choosing to stay at a safe distance. Sami and Peter remained where they were in front of the girl, standing between their family and the strange girl. Just a precaution in case this Anya girl wasn't really harmless.

Anya took another deep breath. She began by explaining that she was from the year 2099 and that she was actually the niece of that year's Spider-Man. Peter nodded and Sami continued to listen, glare holding firm. Anya continued to explain that where she had come from, Superheroes were few and rare. Due to the government of her time, meta-humans, aliens, etc. were forbidden. The government, along with an alien race called the Reach, was hell-bent on a hostile take over and enslaving humanity. The S.H.I.E.L.D. of 2099 was building an army to go against the government and free humanity. Her uncle helped build weapons and means to defeat their enemy.

Anya also explained that due to her uncle's limited amount of time, he was unable to properly train her. He suggested that she took the time machine and seek out Spider-Girl. Shortly after she had left, she had received a transmission from her uncle, saying that he had to destroy the time machine in order to keep her safe. The blue prints were imprinted in her tattoo should she wish to build one to come home. He told her that he loved her and that they would reunite once everything in their time was right. That he hoped she could find something in the past that could change their future, not caring what effect it would have.

She broke into tears at that point. Peter embraced her, gently stroking her hair to calm her down.

Sami looked at the younger girl, "But, if you're from the future, you should've known that Spider-Girl is dead."

"The history isn't clear when it comes to this family. According to the notes, the Avengers shouldn't even exist for another couple years from now." Anya explained.

"So that means something in the past has already changed. Maybe everything is alright in your time." Bloom said in a hopeful manner.

"Unlikely. I would've received a transmission from Uncle Miguel." Anya said.

"Maybe, during your travels, you accidentally changed something that prevented your Uncle's existence." Esther deadpanned.

Anya's eyes widened in shock. Sami, and Mindy flashed Esther glares.

"Shut up, Esther, or I'll-" Mindy began before Sami swiftly covered the blonde's mouth to prevent further threats.

"He's probably fine, Anya. Maybe something has yet to change. Maybe this supposed change will take place a couple years from now. Well, a couple years from our time. You never know." Bloom said.

"For now, why don't we go upstairs and get some rest and we'll sort this all out in the morning?" Bloom suggested, letting Esther go up to her room.

Everyone agreed. Bloom led Anya upstairs to Tru's old room while Peter and Sami fixed all the furniture. Sami then turned to Mindy, letting the blonde child ride on her back. Sami turned to get Ben, but found him asleep on the couch, drooling and snoring softly. Sami chuckled and rolled her eyes as she kicked the couch with her foot. Ben shot upright, saying something along the lines of "I didn't fall asleep". Peter threw the boy over his shoulder as they all went up to bed. Well, six out of the seven occupants of the house went to bed. Sami went back to work in her lab, or went back to "Batmanning" as Ben usually put it.

* * *

**There's the first chapter of the story. More to come. Let me know what you guys thought about this. Feedback would be appreciated XD. **


End file.
